


между гневом и безмятежностью (человечность и твоё имя)

by tiny_vessels



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Having Faith, M/M, Reunions, В котором человечество гораздо лучше чем думают боги, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_vessels/pseuds/tiny_vessels
Summary: Пирр, может быть, и втоптал в землю последнее желание своего отца, но это не значит, что другие не помнят.Судьба жестока, но Человечество прячет в себе не только мелочность и гнев. Не произвольная милость богини, а человеческая сострадательность ведёт странствующую душу домой — шаг за шагом, с добротой и верой в маленькую ложь.(Имя Патрокла высечено не только рукой Фетиды).
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Kudos: 3





	между гневом и безмятежностью (человечность и твоё имя)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [between rage and serenity (is humanity and your name)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308195) by [zerotransfat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerotransfat/pseuds/zerotransfat). 



Брисеида первой оставляет на мраморной гробнице свою версию истории. Конечно же, это Брисеида, она знала о них двоих больше, что кто-нибудь другой. Конечно же, это она, во имя любви к лучшему из мирмидонян, которая всё ещё пылает в самой глубине её сердца.

Той ночью она тихо выбирается из своего шатра и идёт к резной стеле, и рассматривает высеченные в камне подвиги. Они выбиты немного небрежно, но вполне чётко. Ахилл убивает Мемнона, убивает Гектора, убивает Пентесилею. Смерть, только смерть. На камне высечено АХИЛЛ — и всё. Вид чистого камня причиняет боль её сердцу. На нём нет ни упоминания, ни единого намёка на самого особенного, доброго мужа. Нет записи о загорелой коже на бледной, нет отзвука лиры и двух голосов. Ничто не говорит о том, что, несмотря на одно одинокое имя, _двое_ погребены в одной могиле.

Она не может это стерпеть. Она уже многое стерпела, но это... с этим она не может смириться.

Она проводит острым камнем по кусочку чистого камня, сосредоточенно нахмурив брови. Быстрыми движениями она намечает две ладони с переплетёнными пальцами, прямо между очередными сценами сражений. Всего лишь две ладони, почти скрытые каменными копьями и вздыбленными лошадьми с колесницей. Их сложно заметить, если не всматриваться.

Брисеиде незнакомы странные изгибы и линии греческого письма, поэтому она не может написать то самое любимое имя, но это она может сделать. Это незначительно, на фоне всего случившегося, всего лишь неуклюжие царапины на безупречном мраморе, наверняка не понятные для того, кто не знает правду.

Но она знает. Она замирает на мгновение, чтобы взглянуть на свою работу — кусочек любви посреди смерти. Всего лишь крохотный фрагмент, растянутый на десять лет. И всё равно он прекрасен.

Где-то вдалеке вспыхивают огни. Она не может долго здесь оставаться.

Брисеида протягивает руку и на секунду касается двух ладоней.

— Я не верю в ваших богов, — шепчет она, — но я знаю, что ты найдёшь дорогу обратно к нему. Это всё, что я могу для тебя сделать.

Следующей ночью, когда она тонет в чёрной воде с копьём Пирра в груди, заполняющим её онемением (как милостиво), она улыбается. Что бы она ни говорила до этого, она знает, что на том мраморе теперь есть что-то о лучшем муже, которого она знала. Не все имена высечены буквами.

* * *

Вторым приходит Одиссей. Хоть он и виртуозный политик, коварный Одиссей знает что-то и о любви.

Он объявляется за ночь до того, как они отправятся в плавание, и заклинает Пирра уважить Ахиллово последнее желание, но всё тщетно. Огненно-рыжий юнец отвечает словами резче ножей, и глубоко в сердце Одиссей понимает, что это гиблое дело.

Он вглядывается в неумолимое лицо царевича и вздыхает.

— Я сделал всё, что мог, — говорит он. — Пусть же помнят: я пытался.

Не сказав более ни слова, он отворачивается и покидает шатёр, и снова вздыхает в ночь. Заблудшая мысль направляет его шаги к Ахилловой гробнице.

Он берётся за свой кинжал и незаметно оглядывается, чтобы убедиться, что его не видят чужие любопытные глаза.

Он смотрит на стелу и видит зорким взглядом несколько царапин; прищурившись, он понимает, что это должно было быть парой ладоней, и в его голове появляется идея. Одиссей прислоняет остриё своего кинжала к мрамору, рядом с грубой гравировкой, и со всей осторожностью выцарапывает на нём _μεγαλήτωρ_ — так аккуратно, как только может. Это довольно обычный эпитет — "великодушный", — но Одиссей думает о паре юных мужей, которых он впервые встретил так давно, и этот эпитет более чем подходит им обоим.

— Мне жаль, что я не могу сделать больше — я многим вам должен. Но это, это я могу сделать, — говорит он, может быть, тени неназванного мужа, похороненного здесь, может быть, Ахиллу, но, скорее всего, самому себе.

Мысли завладевают им надолго и горчат и без того горькую радость, даже когда руины Трои скрываются далеко за горизонтом. _Это и это, и это, но это я могу сделать._

* * *

По одному или маленькими группами, приходят они. Спустя время их уже не сосчитать.

Люди приходят поглядеть на его могилу, великий памятник Ахиллу Пелеиду. Одни держатся поодаль, будто боясь, что его призрак восстанет из-под земли и бросит им вызов. Другие встают у самого основания обелиска, чтобы разглядеть вырезанные на камне сцены из его жизни. Ещё одни собираются вместе, и кто-то — потом уже не важно, кто именно — начинает рассказывать истории. Зёрна правды, обёрнутые маленькой ложью, которая нужна человечеству так же, как и воздух, и вода, и хлеб, потому что без них человечества бы не существовало.

Старики со шрамами от стрел, дети, разыгрывающие свои фантазии, молодые парочки, шепчущие сладкие обещания. Они проводят пальцами по выгравированным кусочкам любви в гуще крови и жестокости, и вместо них говорят о храбрости и кротости. Они берутся за осколки скал и ножи, и стамески, и добавляют свои собственные варианты единственного имени, единственной души. Так что их почитают, так, как только люди могут. _Это могу сделать только я._

— Я буду любить тебя так, как Ахилл любил своего _philtatos_ , — шепчут юные. — Я буду любить тебя всегда, даже в раздор и в войну.

По правде говоря, эти люди могут сделать не так уж и много. Они не могут правильно вырезать имя на памятнике, они могут только петь песни и добавлять причудливые приписки к историям о воинской доблести, уже увековеченным в камне.

(Что вам говорили о маленькой лжи?)

Но и это служит своему предназначению. Его имя всё ещё говорят, и поэтому он не исчез в забвении. Человеческая память, хоть и не всегда достоверная, всё ещё хранит эхо, после того как жизнь покинула холодное тело; и, задержавшись на многих устах, оно растёт и растёт.

Любовь, самая заманчивая маленькая ложь, откликается сильнее всех.

Может быть, именно это эхо наконец приводит Фетиду к холму, где похоронен её сын; может быть, к этому взывал её материнский инстинкт. Но, как бы то ни было, она приходит к смертным, всё ещё поющим песнь об Ахилле и его возлюбленном; вокруг мраморной стелы растут цветы.

Она встречает там никуда не ушедшую тень, и с тихим вздохом вырезает на камне нужное имя. Справедливости ради, сейчас это уже просто формальность; его имя уже было высечено и восславлено больше раз, чем можно сосчитать, многими руками и многими устами.

Последний отблеск делится с ней единственным воспоминанием: Ахилл смеётся, и у него в руках мелькают смоквы. Его смеющиеся зелёные глаза напротив его глаз. _"Лови"_ , — говорит он. Ахилл свешивается с ветки над рекой, его фигура вычерчена по небу. Жаркое тепло его сонного дыхания над его ухом. _Если тебе придётся поехать, я поеду с тобой._

Она просто кивает, понимая, что она не получит ничего ближе к нему.

— Иди. Он ждёт тебя. — Тень исчезает без единого слова, убегая в место, куда Фетида не может попасть, к сыну, который никогда не станет бессмертным.

Фетида слушает звук волн, одна, уставившись в зернистый камень. АХИЛЛ — написано на нём. А рядом — ПАТРОКЛ. Словно оно было высечено с самого начала.

Она делает шаг назад, чтобы взглянуть на весь обелиск. Она видит смерть за смертью, отобранные и разрушенные жизни, но на полях — жизнь и любовь, и смех. Она видит пару ладоней с переплетёнными пальцами в ярком свете, держащихся крепко, навечно.

(Может быть, боги пожирают смертных заживо, чтобы познать вкус маленькой лжи, той самой, которая придаст жизни смысл. Они никогда не признаются в этом вслух, но вот Фетида здесь, смотрит на могилу своего сына и задумывается об этом на секунду.)

* * *

_Во тьме просыпается тень. Его возлюбленный наклоняется над ним, его золотые волосы блистают вопреки мраку и отчаянию. Их ладони вместе, и пальцы уже переплетены. Он улыбается ему, протягивая другую руку, чтобы коснуться его щеки._

_— Наконец ты проснулся._

_Возлюбленные улыбаются друг другу, и, всё ещё рука в руке, они уходят с речного берега._

_Их свет ярче утреннего солнца._


End file.
